So Hold Me a Little Tighter
by porcelainanimals
Summary: Because we don't know how long we might have. Jean/Armin fluff!


**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm working on chapter 3 of SYS, but I just watched episode 21 and _nothing is ok_. So here, have some fluff! I really wanted to write about Levi, but it was too painful. As always, reviews are great! Thanks for reading.

(Edit: Does anybody know how to get single dashes to show?)

Also, if you guys are interested in reading some Jearmin smut I wrote (HAHA), you can find it at my AO3 here: works/948778

* * *

The first time they kiss, Jean knows Armin is the one. It's just a simple kiss - nothing fancy. They're ducked behind the barracks after training and they're both really sweaty and gross, but it's ok. They look at each other, their lips touch, and everything is perfect. Jean is doing that stupid goofy grin that he does when he's really, really happy, and Armin clings to the front of his uniform and gets dirt all over him.

"You finally kissed him?" is the first thing out of Marco's mouth when Jean walks into the shower room and he just beams.

x

They hold hands under the table at meal times. It's a little awkward at first, because Jean's not very good at eating with his left hand, and the blond offers to feed him, innocently cocking his head to the side. Blushing violently, he declines, and eventually gets the hang of it.

x

They sneak out sometimes after dark and meet in the storage room where they lose themselves in each other amidst rows of boxes and spare 3DMG parts. Armin sits, wrapped in Jean's arms, his fingers tangled in short hair and he leans up to press their lips together again and again. His eyelashes are long enough that they flutter against Jean's cheeks and the feeling sends shivers up his spine in the best way possible as he winds his arm around a thin waist and pulls him closer.

One time, they're hiding from some drunk commanders on a Friday evening, squished into a dusty corner, and Jean has to cover Armin's mouth with his hand to stop the onslaught of hysterical giggles. The blond licks his palm – a nervous tic? - and Jean lets out the shrillest shriek Armin's ever heard. They have extra clean up duty for a month. He finds it difficult to keep a straight face while they're being lectured and Jean can't look him in the eye as they make their way back to the barracks.

x

Armin hums while he makes his bed. He tucks his corners perfectly and Jean can't keep his eyes off of him. His bed looks as if an elephant made it.

x

After much persuasion, they convince Eren to switch bunks with Jean. There are a lot of insults and threats thrown around, but that night, Armin wraps his arms around Jean's neck and kisses him goodnight as they fall asleep together. This is worth the week of meals he's offered to give up, Jean thinks.

Jean snores, but it's kind of endearing. Armin teases him about it when he wakes up and Jean is positively horrified. He apologizes over and over again, but the other just laughs. "It's cute."

x

The first time Armin comes back from a mission bloodied and bruised, Jean cries. They're alone in the room while everyone's off at dinner and the faint din of chatter and utensils clinking can be heard through the open door. He buries his face into the crook between the blond's shoulder and neck, and inhales shakily, his fingers holding on so tightly it hurts.

"Don't do that," he croaks after a while and Armin can't promise anything, but he whispers soothing words until Jean finally stops shaking.

x

When he's feeling particularly stressed and Armin is busy, Jean wanders into the stalls and brushes his horse. The repetitive motions are calming and he sighs heavily. The world is so unforgiving, so unpredictable, and the thought terrifies him. He wonders if Armin feels the same.

At sunset, the person he wants to see the most appears by the stables with two plates of stew. "Let's have dinner out here tonight, alright?"

x

Sometimes, Armin tells him about the outside world. About islands of fire, an ocean of salt water, and mountains greater than his dreams. He links their fingers together as he talks, a wondrous expression on his face. When he pauses, Jean takes the opportunity to steal a kiss.

"We're going to see it someday. Together," he vows and Armin feels like crying.

x

The first time Armin tells him he loves him, he makes him say it again. And again. And again. Eventually, Armin just laughs and hits him playfully. "It's your turn now!"

"I love you," he breathes as he leans down to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
